Conventional radio frequency (RF) transmitter designs generally comprise a digital-to-analog converter, filter, mixer, and power amplifier operative to generate an output RF transmission signal in response to a digital base-band signal. Unfortunately, existing RF transmitter designs are frequency and application-specific, suffer from spectral impurities and require the use of relatively large components, such as discrete passive components typically used in low-pass filters and the like.